Scandalous
by RomanceAnd2ndChances
Summary: Ally just couldn't keep her eyes of her best friend's player cousin Austin Moon. No matter what movement the man dose on the dance floor, she just can't keep herself from thinking dirty thoughts of how she would do him. One Shot


Bright lights shine down at the dangerous man in the middle of the dance floor. Each dance step he made was graceful. Not once did the guy repeat the step. I licked my small pink lips as I continued to check out the guy. The man's brown-gold eyes landed onto my brown eyes as he gave me a full on smile. His white teeth made my knees go weak as I tried my hardest not to look down towards his well-built body.

So many nasty thought ran through my body until I felt my core go wet as I continued to gaze at him. Man did I wish I had the strength to turn away. The next action the man on the dance floor did was something that attracted my full attention towards his face. His eyes were looking at me with lust as he took off his leather jacking, causing his gray shirt to show his perfectly fit body. I tried not to make out a moan as my eyes roam down towards the sweat that was coming down towards his tan white skin tone body.

Each second passing caused my body to get more turn on. I never thought it was possible for a guy to make me want him right there, just by seeing him there in a sexy pose. My white pasty face started to get warm as my head turns away from the sex god from across the floor. I looked down at the table as I focused my attention down towards my now abandon water down margarita drink.

"Girly you got a thing on Cousin." A tall brown eyes brunette girl commented towards me in a teasing way.

"Shut up Brooke. Besides it doesn't matter, Austin is a player and I don't go that way." I responded as my cheeks started to burn up from blushing so hard.

"Don't worry Ally. I don't think Aus. would make you a one night stand. He seems interested in you then any of the sluts in this club." The white skin tone girl responded towards me in sincere tone.

"You know what. I got to go you know where. So I'll see you in a second." I said as I got away from our table.

I was about to walk towards the bathroom when someone got hold of my waist. My hearted started to speed up as the person was breathing hard onto my cold neck. I didn't think twice before getting my hand ready to hit the person in the, you know what part. Before my small hand could reached down his body, the stranger got a good hold of my hand.

"Ally it's me Austin." The stranger said towards in a husky tone.

My eyes went wide-eyed when I hear him say my name. Chills went up and down my spine as he pushed away my wavy brown hair from the back of my neck. Butterflies soar through my stomach as my throat got dried. Each gentle touch Austin made on me caused my body to tremble.

"Why don't you stop undressing me with your eyes and dance with me?" Austin said into my earlobe.

Austin's lips attacked the back of my neck. The passionate wet kisses he gave me caused my warm body to cool down.

"I wasn't undressing you with my eyes." I responded back toward in a defending tone while biting down on my bottom lip.

Austin took his lips off my neck and responded in a husky tone, "Than you wouldn't mind dancing with me on the next song. Would you?"

I froze into place. Did he just ask me to dance with him? No one has ever seen me dance. Not even my own mother. I was going to say no but my mind told me, that this was my only chance to show him how I felt. Austin again started to nimble onto my earlobe as he waited for me to respond back.

A soft moan came out from my lips as a knot started to form inside my stomach. Austin smirked at my reaction as he got a good hold of me. Then all of a sudden I feel Austin's hand tracing down towards my abdominal. I wasn't really all that comfortable with him touching me at in that area but the alcohol in my body caused my brain to shut down. I couldn't move him away. Nor could I stop breathing hard as Austin's hands started to roam over my whole body. Each touch was in places I never allowed a guy to touch before but I didn't seem to be able to do nothing but enjoy his touch. Austin's right hand went up towards my chest then to my groin. My mouth started to water as my brain kept on telling me to tell him to stop but I couldn't. It was like Austin was my drug; one and no once did I want him to stop touching me.

"Ok-ay. I will- dance- with – y you." I responded as I tried my hardest not to stutter between the words.

I felt myself in Cloud nine as Austin continued to leave his mark on my moist skin. His lips were at first rough and then later, changed into gentle kisses. My eyes closed and I could no longer felt Austin's touch.

"Gosh why are you so scandalous?" I whisper towards him as the loud bass from the DJ's speakers come back towards my ear drums.

He never responded back to my question, instead I felt his warm body disappeared from my own body before having my eyes to open up to the front door of the bathroom. Disappointment took over my whole body as I felt my head snap right towards the direction of the dance floor. Once again I see Austin dancing but this time with a smirk upon his face. God that boy with be the death of me, I say towards myself before opening the door of the woman's bathroom and entering it.

* * *

Hey guy tHis is a Link to my latest story will be on my profile. It's called Dark Side and it's a great story. I hope you all go there and comment on the story.

Well until next time  
RomanceAnd2ndChances


End file.
